


Celebrating

by Love_Psycho



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2016, Two Virgins In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the proposal comes the celebration. Considering they skipped the dating part already, might as well go further right? </p>
<p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6608839">A Knife Proposal</a> aka why they were gone a few hours longer than they should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one, probably not helped by the previous one of this is weird as well.
> 
> But I figured I would write this at some point to fill in a "plot hole" in _A Knife Proposal _though no one seemed to notice. I mean, they WERE gone hours after all...what were they doing?__
> 
> __Obviously each other._ _
> 
> __It's not as good as I would like but I think it's pretty cute_ _

Kissing had to be put on hold once Misaki realized that the wetness he could feel was blood and yes, the wound was still hurting. Saruhiko rolled his eyes at Misaki's complaints, but still carefully pulled out the knife and pulled a first aid kit from somewhere in the Scepter 4 uniform.

Misaki watches as Saruhiko carefully cleans out the wound and wraps it tightly. The way his brow furrows, the pouty shape of his lip, the slight narrowing of his eyes...Misaki feels a strange warmth just watching that. It's been too long since he has seen such an expression from Saruhiko.

Giving into temptation, Misaki leans in and steals those pouty lips with a kiss. There is a moment where Saruhiko stiffens, then he softens, hands dropping from the bandages wrapped around his shoulder to slowly wrap around Misaki himself, leaning into the kiss.

Misaki shivers as Saruhiko's tongue slips over his lip and with a soft moan opens his mouth, letting Saruhiko slip his tongue in. The feeling of it, strange, new, arousing, sends spikes of pleasure down his spine and he lets out a louder moan under that delicious feeling.

He's leaning into Saruhiko, the kiss getting rapidly sloppy and it shouldn't be sexy that he can feel drool leaking out of their mouths, but it is _sexy_. And hot, strangely hot, clinging to Saruhiko and feeling a strange hot daze take over him as hands move under his shirt and caress his stomach, making it tingle and tense.

As Saruhiko's hand slips down towards his shorts, Misaki jumps as he touches his half-erection through his pants. Breaking the kiss, he pants in unison with Saruhiko, meeting his glazed expression with one of his own.

Misaki licks his lips, noticing how Saruhiko follows the pink muscle's movements absently. “Um...I don't want to stop. Do you?”

Saruhiko stares at Misaki for a long moment, thoughts whirling behind his blue eyes, before he nods. “I don't either. Misaki...”

“Yeah...um...” Misaki flushes further, wrapping his hand around Saruhiko's and hold it in a gentle grasp. “So...let's find a place to continue?”

Saruhiko gives a genuine smile at that, before pulling out his PDA. “Yes.”

* * *

The love hotel Saruhiko finds is a discreet looking building that doesn't look flashy or anything. The only thing that advertises what is, is a discreet sign by the door which says what services are within.

The way to get your room's keys is via a vending machine, that allows you to pick a room and package for whatever you want there.

Misaki shuffles behind Saruhiko, watching his back as he seems to consider his options. He feels so awkward and exposed, even though they are the only ones in this small entrance right now.

_'There are security cameras, right?'_ Misaki flushes at what they are going to do here, what people come here to do, and glances back at Saruhiko.

He blinks as he realizes Saruhiko is looking at him now. “What is it?”

“...” Saruhiko visibly hesitates, glancing down at the floor. “What...what would you like?”

Misaki pinks, realizing Saruhiko is trying to communicate even with this. Asking him things there. “I...nothing special. I think...I think whatever you choose will be nice.” He says, adding a bright smile despite his embarrassment.

Saruhiko's features soften and he leans in to drop a kiss to Misaki's lips. “Okay.”

He turns back to the vending machine and inputs somethings before hitting okay. With a musical clink, the keys and fob to the room drop into the receptacle below. Saruhiko grabs that and the receipt from the machine before grabbing Misaki's hand and dragging him off to the elevator.

Misaki considers complaining that he's not baggage, but he can see how red Saruhiko's ears are from here and so keeps quiet as they enter the elevator and head up to the floor which their room is on.

* * *

The room they have is richly red and black. The only light comes from the big ceiling light that gives off a soothing light that probably keeps the red and black from hurting their eyes.

Or that's what Misaki thinks and looking at the red gives him a strange feeling. Saruhiko is avoiding looking at him, but the faint blush on his face speaks fully of why and how he is feeling here.

Misaki wants to push, ask him, but something stops him. Maybe it's the sight of the massive, plush bed before them. It has a canopy. Misaki can't get past that part of it. A really fancy looking canopy, soft looking sheets and lots of pillows.

There is a chest of drawers nearby, as well as a side-table, and even what looks like a closet door. The bathroom door is open, revealing a rather lavish looking bath set up. If he looks, he can see another door within, that presumably leads to a toilet.

And none of this is really distracting Misaki from the reality of sex.

His face burns just thinking the word but, looking at Saruhiko who is now looking through the side-table, he finds himself eager as well.

_'Well, why not?'_ Misaki shrugs it off. _'Already skipped past dating to getting engaged.'_ And it's not like he hasn't considered sex with Saruhiko. More than once in fact he's woken up with an awkward boner from dreams of Saruhiko, even past the point when he would swear he hated him.

With that thought in mind, Misaki manages to calm down. He truly wants to do this and with Saruhiko obviously willing enough to pay for the room, Misaki can be assured he's okay with it. So Misaki relaxes and smiles, looking forward to what lies ahead.

At least until Saruhiko turns around to reveal he found lube.

* * *

Saruhiko has been pushing down on the weird feeling of tension that has been lumping in his chest this entire time. But seeing the brilliant red Misaki goes, along with his wide eyes locked on the small bottle of lube, the tension suddenly surges and Saruhiko has to resist the urge to fidget.

“Misaki...we don't have to do this...” Saruhiko offers hesitantly. Because it might be too fast for him, for Saruhiko, despite having gotten this far.

Misaki stares at Saruhiko for a long moment, then quickly shakes his head. “No, no! Actually...I'm fine just...lube, that's a thing.” He ducks his head. “I just...it's a bit embarrassing but not in a...bad...way...” He mumbles the last, looking up shyly at Saruhiko.

The tension in Saruhiko suddenly explodes into warmth and he knows he's probably as red as Misaki now, at the least. “Oh...” Saruhiko steps forward and holds out the lube for Misaki to see. “It's the most normal I found that is good for this.”

“Normal?” Misaki peers at the lube's label in confusion.

“Depending on how far you want to go, this would be best.” Saruhiko sees Misaki's confused expression and clicks his tongue. “I'm talking about anal sex.”

Misaki pauses in the middle of opening his mouth, looking extremely thoughtful and his ears going a deep shade of red. “Oh. Oh.” Misaki looks at Saruhiko and there is some heat in his gaze that makes something in Saruhiko jolt. “That...it doesn't hurt, right?”

“Not according to what I looked up...if it's done right.” Saruhiko wants to fidget but holds back on that. Instead, he grabs Misaki's hand and entwines his fingers with his. It's solid, stable, and he slowly calms down from the panic that wants to take him over. “With enough preparation and care, it will feel good.” Saruhiko briefly wonders who will be on top and feels a thrill at the thought of either position. Either one has Misaki looking at him, only him, in such a way and Saruhiko would be lying if having Misaki's attention is not arousing in strange ways. It always has been, ever since he first called him “awesome” that day in the boys' room at their junior high.

Misaki smiles up at him and gives his hand a squeeze, a gentle one. “Well...bed first and we'll see from there what happens. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me?”

Saruhiko nods. “You too.” He murmurs, before he gives into impulse and takes Misaki's lips in another kiss, one that is happily returned.

* * *

Kissing on the bed is nice. Saruhiko can't help but think that, though it doesn't quite cover the strange bubbling feelings in his chest and the heat the comes from every bit of skin contact. _Nice_ is only scratching the surface of how this feels. Warm, strangely comfortable, such words also apply.

Saruhiko reluctantly untangles himself from Misaki and tugs a bit at his shirt. “Taking off our clothing would be a good first step, yes?”

Misaki, to his credit, only blushes slightly compared to before. “Oh...yeah...don't have to be an ass about it...” He grumbles, as he yanks his shirt off. He stops as he sees Saruhiko removing his pants and something in his brain fizzles out as he's reminded that Saruhiko doesn't wear underwear.

Holy hell he doesn't _wear underwear_ , how did he forget that after the big argument back when they were living together about the necessity of wearing underwear? But somehow apparently Misaki did as he's now stuck staring at Saruhiko's bare ass as he folds up his pants and removes all his knives harnesses – dude how many does he have and how did Misaki not cut himself on them? – places them on the nearby table.

As Saruhiko is placing the last of his harness down, Misaki notices the tremble in his hands and carefully reaches out to touch his hand. “You okay?”

Saruhiko turns to look at Misaki at that, something softening and relaxing in his gaze as he looks at him. “Yeah.” He breathes out, before he starts unbuttoning his shirt after shrugging off his jacket, leaving him naked.

Saruhiko. **Naked**. In front of Misaki. Ready to have _sex_.

Misaki's brain just might explode but he sees the expectant look on Saruhiko's face and Misaki ends up struggling to get off his pants, and _socks_ of all things, as quick as possible, flinging aside his clothing compared to Saruhiko carefully folding them up. _'Stupid uniform.'_ Misaki decides, then turns to see Saruhiko staring at _him_ now.

Sitting bare naked in front of Saruhiko, on top of probably expensive sheets they are going to _fuck_ on, Misaki feels his face burn and squirms, but can't help but like the feeling as well.

Saruhiko hesitates for a moment, then leans in for a kiss. Misaki can't help the moan the slips loose, feeling skin on skin contact, heated skin, sends thrills. They are naked and kissing and it feels right, and _good_.

Opening his mouth to Saruhiko's tongue, Misaki can't help the daze that comes over him, clutching at Saruhiko and returning the deep kiss himself, sloppy and eager.

He moves and oh, oh. He can feel Saruhiko's dick, hot, eager, against his thigh and he groans as he feels it. Saruhiko lets out a strange sound as he begins to buck into Misaki, eager and hard. Misaki manages to break the kiss just in time, scooting further on the bed and followed by Saruhiko.

Saruhiko, who looks almost predatory approaching him, a light in his gaze. “Ready?” Saruhiko breathes against his cheek, hot and tantalizing.

Misaki can't nod fast enough.

* * *

Saruhiko hopes he comes across more confident than he feels as he pulls out a condom from the drawer nearby. Ripping open the package, he pulls out the condom and half-blindly pulls it on, not wanting to look away from Misaki's wide-eyed and flushed face.

Which means he sees as Misaki's face twist into something like surprise before he snorts. Saruhiko raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“The colour--!” Misaki giggles some more, making Saruhiko look down.

The condom he got is a rather prominent purple. Saruhiko stares for a long moment before he cracks a small smile. “Well, purple _is_ made by blue and red coming together.”

“Saru!” Misaki protests, but he's grinning and even more relaxed than before. Saruhiko happily swallows that up in a kiss, before pulling back.

“So...do you really want it?”

Misaki rolls his eyes. “Yes.” After a moment, he spreads his legs, adjusting his position and squirming so a pillow is underneath his back. Reaching down, he carefully strokes his cock, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Saruhiko's eyes drop to where he can see pre-cum dribbling out of the tip and swallows as he goes further to the entrance below, tight and inviting.

“Okay.” Saruhiko briefly feels like he put the condom on too fast, before he dismisses that and goes for the lube he set aside. Pouring some on his hand, he turns to Misaki and carefully prods his anus, rubbing up and down and watching Misaki's expression at that sensation.

“Just do it dammit!” Misaki snaps, making Saruhiko smirk before he does just that, slipping his first finger in. Misaki flinches, letting out a soft gasp and releasing his cock, taking in a deep breath.

“Feels...strange.” He finally says after a moment, as Saruhiko carefully explores and stretches inside him.

“How so?” Saruhiko asks, leaning forward to press kisses into Misaki's stomach, making him squirm before he leans back up. Once he's satisfied by the stretch, and how Misaki is responding, he removes his finger and replaces it with too after checking to make sure the lube is properly applied still.

Misaki hisses at that, stiffening. Saruhiko reaches out and strokes his cock, watching Misaki carefully as he adjusts to the intrusion. Once he relaxes and gives a signal that he is okay, Saruhiko carefully starts moving the fingers, scissoring them and stretching even further.

The sensation of heat, tight heat, the slippery lube, on his fingers makes Saruhiko have to pause more than once at the thought that something much more sensitive is going to be inside. He's going to join with Misaki.

_'Misaki.'_ Saruhiko opens his eyes, having not realized he closed it, and removes his fingers. “One more.” He warns just before he carefully pries Misaki open with three of his fingers and starts exploring.

Misaki is clenching the sheets, the redhead's face flushed and strained, eyes fever bright, as Saruhiko continues his careful preparations. “Dammit Saru—aaah!” Misaki suddenly cries out, tightening around Saruhiko's fingers. “What...that...”

Saruhiko swallows, barely managing to keep his cool and knows he's flushing. “Do you want an anatomy lesson right now?” Saruhiko says dryly, somewhat keeping his voice mostly steady. “That, is the prostate and is connected to--”

“Fuck that! Do that again!” Misaki demands, reaching down to grab Saruhiko's hand, as if he wants to manipulate it himself. He fails, Saruhiko lightly slapping him away, and instead lets out a load moan as Saruhiko presses once again on that spot that feels ever so differently. “So...so good... _Saruhiko_. Please.”

Saruhiko takes a deep breath and nods, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yes.” Pulling out his fingers carefully, he grabs the lube again, pouring some on his hand and hissing as he carefully covers the condom with it, the sensation of his hand on himself after so long, after watching Misaki, sending lightning up. Once he catches his breath, he lines himself up and slowly, ever so slowly, pushes within the ring of muscle presented before him.

The feeling nearly breaks him, the feeling of heat and pleasure shooting up his spine to his brain like lighting. It's only Misaki that makes him calm, seeing the uncomfortable expression on his face. Pushing aside his sweat soaked bangs, Saruhiko watches as Misaki slowly opens his eyes, bottom lip caught in his teeth.

“Move.” He begs, pleads, breathless and wanting.

Saruhiko slowly moves, pulling back and then pushing in once again. The sensation makes him want to cry out, but he bites on his lip. Misaki has no shame, letting moans and cries slip from between his lips as the pace slowly increases, clutching the sheets.

Saruhiko leans over Misaki, gripping his legs as the pace gets faster and faster. He pauses briefly, adjusting his position, and the next movement he makes causes Misaki to scream in please.

“Again!” Misaki demands and Saruhiko snorts despite himself.

“Pushy.” Reaching out with a hand, he grabs on to Misaki's hand, entwining their fingers together as the pace increases further.

Misaki suddenly is holding his breath and Saruhiko wants to ask what is wrong, only for him to suddenly cry out once more and shudder, tighten on him, as his penis pulses, ejaculates, overcome by a powerful orgasm. Misaki pants afterwards, taking in deep breaths, and turns to Saruhiko with hazy eyes and a pleased expression on his face.

The very sight of that is too much for Saruhiko and, groaning, he finally loses to pleasure himself. Once the sparks have faded, he presses a kiss to Misaki's lips, pulling back to see a sleepy smile being given to him.

“Hey. Looking at you.” Misaki says, and Saruhiko's heart clenches, making him almost lose it right then and there. Instead, he carefully removes his softened dick from Misaki and removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the nearby garbage can.

A moment later, he manages to stand and hobble to the bathroom, getting a cloth and wetting it before returning to clean up Misaki.

He doesn't bother returning the cloth to the bathroom in the end, instead placing it on the bedside table and curling up with Misaki who rolls over to curl next to him. Saruhiko freezes for a moment, then softens and runs a hand through Misaki's sweaty hair.

“Saru?” Misaki mumbles. “Would it be bad if I was on top next time?”

Saruhiko blinks then chuckles. “No. I just want Misaki. If you want that, we can do that next time.” A warm glow is in him, because there will be a next time.

“Good...let's talk first though 'kay?” Misaki yawns, snuggling closer to Saruhiko and resting a gentle hand on the burn scar. “I wanna talk and make things clear. Keep talking till I get it.”

“Yeah.” Saruhiko carefully removes his glasses, just managing to stretch to put them on the bedside table without dislodging Misaki, whose breathing is evening out, before slowly returning the hug from Misaki. “I'll keep talking until even an idiot like you can get it.”

* * *

Saruhiko wakes up to the sound of his PDA beeping, a sound that makes him consider homicide since he's warm and comfortable. Happy even. He's never woken up flat up happy, not for so long.

Then he remembers why he's warm, happy even, and looks down at Misaki. The edges of his appearance looks blurred without his glasses, less exact, but he can see his face well enough. He's smiling in his sleep and Saruhiko can't help suddenly feel much more charitable.

So he goes for his glasses, carefully sitting up, and stands to find his PDA in his pants folded on the chair nearby. For whatever reason there is a chair – though considering the odd shape of it and the straps included, Saruhiko has his suspicious.

Saruhiko sighs, seeing the time, and looks at the message left for him. Munakata is calling him to make his report on the previous mission and just the memory makes a part of him shy away from it. But despite that he types an answer that he will be coming in soon. He walks into the bathroom then, washing his face and checking his appearance quickly after he gets dressed there before exiting.

As he leaves, he glances at Misaki, hesitating. Looking around the room, he finds a notepad filled with paper and grabs it along with the pen next to it. Scribbling out a note, he places it on the side-table, along with the rest of Misaki's clothing which he grabs and lays on top, doing a half-assed job of folding them so they will fit.

Assured that he will notice it, Saruhiko hesitates only for a moment before pressing a kiss to Misaki's cheek. “See you later.” He whispers and it might just be his imagination that Misaki suddenly looks much happier.

That done, he pulls up the payment for the room on his PDA and updates it to allow for extra time.

Just in case Misaki sleeps in even longer than him.

Then he pulls up a search engine and starts looking up jewelry stores in Shizume, at the thought that, since they are engaged, they need a ring...

* * *

Misaki is not sure what wakes him up. Certainly not the sun streaming into his eyes, like it usually does. However, he feels strangely cold and slowly cracks open his eyes.

He's not at his apartment. Sitting up straight, he looks around and slowly remembers everything that happened recently, going a bright red.

His eyes land on the clothes set on the side-table. And, the note left there.

Curious, Misaki plucks it off and unfolds it, reading what was left within in an achingly familiar handwriting.

_Misaki,_

_I figured you were going to sleep longer. Got called into work. I'll contact you later once I'm done. And we can start that conversation you want._

_Saruhiko_

Misaki shakes his head. “Terse even like this you bastard.”

But there is a smile on his lips and he happily pulls his clothes on, shoving his beanie back on his head as well, and walks out happy.

_'I'm engaged!'_ Misaki thinks happily. And he knows that it's legal in Shizume to get married if you are two guys or two girls. It was something that popped up loud enough on the news he noticed. ' _I can't possible be any happier...'_

Misaki pauses at that point, just as he heads into the elevator down. “Actually...I wonder if Kusanagi-san would give me a drink. I mean, I deserve an engagement toast!”

With that final thought, Misaki presses the down button, humming to himself a cheerful tune as the doors close and the elevator takes him down.

Bar HOMRA, here he comes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Any thing you'd like to say? Comment below I love them!


End file.
